1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to digital video. More particularly, the present invention relates to digital video rendering.
2. Background Art
Sports are widely watched and enjoyed by many people, from dedicated sports fans to casual spectators. While just watching the game or match by itself is already exciting, the addition of virtual contents, such as alternative or substitute player rendering, strategy simulations, alternative viewpoints, and other effects may deepen viewer appreciation and understanding of the game. With the advanced game analysis capabilities provided by these virtual contents, viewers can enjoy rich multimedia experiences with customized virtual contents. Additionally, by using video capture to supplement the virtual contents, “augmented reality” can be presented to the user with both virtual and real contents displayed seamlessly. This can be used to introduce, for example, a human navigator or commentator to point out and explain onscreen virtual contents of interest.
Traditionally, a virtual renderer is used to provide such virtual contents. While this method may suffice for simplistic renderings, this conventional approach lacks scalability and poses implementation problems for more advanced and complex rendering simulations. Improving such a virtual renderer to handle the demands of advanced rendering simulations is an arduous task requiring unreasonable amounts of development time and resources. Therefore, the traditional monolithic rendering model has proven to be less suitable for accommodating advanced rendering simulations, has provided a less than optimal viewing experience for viewers and has posed a difficult development hurdle for producers.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing a way to present virtual contents supporting advanced simulations in a manageable and scalable manner.